


Culmination

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-13
Updated: 2005-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Well, the title says it all really. Sequel to Related Activities and Innovation.





	Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Culmination

## Culmination

The final part. Yes, I'm not quite wicked enough to leave it hanging at the end of no 2. Kispexi2 Kindly betaed. She's nice like that, when she isn't unleashing rabid plot bunnies in my direction. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss/Mutant Enemy/Fox hopefully have better things to do than worrying about me borrowing their pretties. No profit being made. 

* * *

The pleasant buzz acquired from several cocktails has long since dissipated. Simon's tongue feels parched, his throat raw from all the guttural noises Mal dragged out of him earlier. An itch has taken up permanent residence on the tip of his nose. Maddeningly just beyond his neck's craning limit when he tries to scratch. He focuses on the itch. It keeps his mind off the cramping ache that burns through both arms and shoulders. 

He's learnt just one thing from all this. Mal is never going to get to have sex with him _ever again_. 

Simon is contemplating yelling for help. He could learn to look Book in the eye again. And how badly scarred would River be? She's probably eavesdropped on far worse. He thinks he might weep with relief whoever comes through that door. Well, maybe not if it were Jayne. After all, the objective here is to get untied. 

When the door does slide open, Simon jumps, wincing at the pain that shoots the length of his arms. 

"Not quite tomorrow yet but I'm feeling mighty generous after that fine meal." Mal drawls. 

Simon glares every sharp blade he's ever heard of. 

"Relax Doc, I saved you some." 

"Cut the goushi Mal. Let me loose." Simon spits the words. 

Mal widens his eyes innocently. "Why Doc, you do look a mite uncomfortable there. Let me see what I can do 'bout fixing that." 

He scoops a pillow from the floor and lifts Simon's head, easily evading the attempted bite, to slide the pillow into position. 

"When I get out of here I'm going to conveniently forget there is such a thing as a Hippocratic oath." Simon vows hoarsely. 

"No you won't." Mal contradicts confidently. "Wanna know why?" 

Simon decides he won't play this game any more. He closes his eyes, turns his face to the wall, wills himself to deafness. 

Mal's hot breath tickles against his neck. 

"Because I'm going to make you feel so good, that's the only thing you'll remember." 

Simon puts every ounce of concentrated disdain he can muster into his snort. 

Mal is unfazed, climbing onto the bed alongside him, bringing his face close to Simon's again before continuing. 

"Because you want me." 

Simon doesn't dignify that with a response. Doesn't stir as Mal touches light fingertips to his chest, finding each mark left earlier. 

"Because I want you." Mal is removing his own clothes now, stopping to drop gentle kisses on Simon's neck and collarbones. Simon is unmoved. 

"Because there's something about you Simon that gets to me." Skin on skin. Doesn't feel good at all. 

"Makes my breath catch." Not remotely persuasive as Mal begins to suck along his throat, hands caressing up the inside of his legs. 

"Makes me quiver." Not the tiniest bit stimulating as lips nibble across his own, fingers sliding to follow the crease where thigh joins hip. 

"Makes me sweat." Frankly uninspiring as Mal's mouth moves to a nipple, tracing small circles with a light touch on Simon's lower belly at the same time. 

"Because I've had all this time to cool down and you know what that means..." 

Just a physiological response happening. Doesn't mean anything about Simon's state of mind, as Mal presses their mouths together, kissing him passionately. 

He's not going to ask. Not going to let Mal do this to him. 

Mal reaches down to grip Simon's Pavlovian response firmly. 

"What?" Simon groans. 

"Means now I'm going to be able to last a very, _very_ long time." 

Surrender flows through Simon so completely that he's not sure where Mal's skin ends and his begins. Mal's mouth is hard against Simon's, whose lips are bruised from earlier. But Simon lifts his head from the pillow anyway, taking everything Mal can give and demanding more, thrusting their tongues together. Mal matching his rhythm with smooth strokes of his hand. 

"More." Simon pants. 

Mal obliges, lifting Simon's legs to slide fingers slick with lubricant briefly inside him, following with the slow-hard-burn of penetration. Simon feels his eyes roll back in his head, breathing deeply as everything coalesces into one overwhelming sensation. Then Mal is moving. Harder and faster than usual. Slamming into Simon's body, driving the air from his lungs. Unable to grip with his arms, Simon finds himself riding each thrust in a way he has never experienced. Intensity building with repeated brushes against his prostate, cock throbbing so painfully he yearns for friction. Mal is making this last forever and Simon is just hanging on by a thread. He is unable to even form the thoughts for what he wants. Can only feel the escalation within himself. Breath sobbing in his raw throat, every muscle clamouring for release. 

Mal finally starts to lose rhythm, jerking in a way that Simon knows means he is nearing orgasm. Simon begs wordlessly. Then Mal is reaching for him, kissing him fiercely as he pumps hard. Slowing his own savage thrusts until Simon is arching taut, screaming silently, coming for an eternity. 

Pins and needles pull him painfully back to reality. Mal is rubbing life back into his arms and wrists, kissing the marks left by the tape. Simon watches, feeling strangely detached from his body. 

"Comfortable?" Mal asks, arranging Simon's limbs for him gently. Simon manages a small nod. 

"Want something to eat or drink?" 

"Water." Simon croaks. 

Mal gets a glass, leans Simon back against him and steadies his hands as Simon drinks his fill. Afterwards Mal retrieves the bedcovers and settles them, holding Simon close. 

"Bit intense, huh?" 

Simon nods dazed agreement. 

"Glad you're in my bed and not Randy's" Mal admits. 

Simon feels more centered at that. Laughs and kisses Mal. 

"Me too." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Culmination**   
Series Name:   **Translation**   
Author:   **Wedjateye**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **5k**  |  **05/13/05**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  Well, the title says it all really. Sequel to Related Activities and Innovation.   
Sequel to:  Innovation   
  



End file.
